


bring me a dream

by turquoisetumult



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: With the life he leads, even Tommy’s best dreams inevitably become nightmares.





	bring me a dream

Mr. Sandman...

*HD small screen highly recommended (some of my clip quality ain't the best!)

 

[*Download/stream links here.](https://turquoisetumult.dreamwidth.org/137729.html)

**Author's Note:**

> *First dive into the Peaky Blinders world. I watched this series a couple of months ago and really got caught up with the characters and relationships (and beautiful cinematography). Don't care if Grace wasn't all that popular and that this is years late, still had to vid them!
> 
> *I tried some new things with the editing here. Feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
